Close Calls
by lovelessbird
Summary: getting kicked out of school was the least of her problems. after getting in a fight Rose is a thrown out of her normal high school life into a world were she will question her trust in thoughs she loves, who she is and what she has been taught to belive.
1. bad day

**okay, sorry about restarting the story but the errors where killing me, the chapters a basicly the same for those who started reading it. And if this is your first time reading it welcome. I hope this version is easier to read. **

**Thank you, - disclaimer I only own the new characters, story line and ideas.**

_I saw the sun, bright, blinding. I was facing towards it. I started walking though I could not hear or see anything around me. But this routine was so familiar that I could follow it in my sleep. But today something happened out of the process I was used to. The last thing I remember was the sun, screeching of the car wheels….then nothing. _

"I can't believe we have ten months of school."

"Oh, quit whining. Besides Rose, we only have seven more months to go and we just got off fall break."

I sighed.

Eddie and I started toward our last class of the day, history. I mentally shuddered. There really is no point to learning about old guys and how they died, political standards and statuses, and how the first civilizations went extended, after all they are dead.

The class went slow and boring, like always. When the bell finally rang I was finally able to leave, trust me. I was the first one out the door. Eddie stayed behind to ask the teacher about extra credit work. Looks like I'm not the only one failing.

I headed to my locker to put my books away.

Opening the locker, on the inside of the door I couldn't help but notice my reflection in the mirror. Long, dark brown hair, waved and curled slightly at the tips, a heart shaped face, strong check bones, perfectly arched lips soft and kissable, a cute nose, and deep, clear, brown eyes. I just couldn't help it, I'm just that sexy.

"Hey Rose," that voice, arrg, that stupid voice. And without turning around I knew exactly how it was, belonged to Jesse. Turning around I saw him leaning on the locker beside me, even slouching he towering over me.

Standing strait I knew he was about six three. He was a giant compared to my five feet. His stormy green gray eyes gave him a sharp look. If I didn't know any better I would say he's hot. But I did know better and all his appearance did was annoying me and gross me out.

"What do you want Jess? I don't have time to play games with you today." I said letting sarcasm and attitude slip into my voice. To show my point I turned back to my locker, placing my books in their surprisingly neat spaces.

"Oh please Rose, we used to play all the time." The ass practically purred in my ear.

o.k. yes I have gone to parties with him, and had major make out sections with him but once I found out he wanted me to join him and his other whores I dropped him. I found it really gross to be doing a foursome. If was funny to joke about but when it came down to it, I wasn't that kind of person. And I was glad I found out what kind of person he really was before I had sex with him.

Now I just saw him as a horny bastard that he really was.

I felt him put his hand on my ass and I felt my anger rise. I wasn't one of the most patient person out there and right now I was on the verge of snapping.

"Jess, if you don't remove your fucking hand from my ass you'll regret it." I smiled sweetly letting even more venom in my voice.

I could be scary, way scary. Some people say I'm bipolar but I just think it's my self-control, or lack of. Though I couldn't complain, that attitude got me respect, mostly due to fear, from my peers but I didn't care I liked people to be afraid of me. It felt like I was in charge, it made me feel dangerous, I liked it.

This violent status also got me a lot of attention many from the wrong crowd. A crowd that included drugs, sex and very unpredictable situations.

It was a price I was willing to pay to have such a dangerous reputation in and outside of school. People didn't mess with me, I was also known for getting in tons of fight and Having Eddie and Mason, the two tallest, muscular and most popular football players as backup also helped.

But seeing that Jesse had come up to harass me either meant he had finally grown some balls over the break, was on a dare or thought I was all talk and without my boys for back up, I would be easy to take advantage of. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"No, I don't think I will." Idiot.

**Hope you liked it. Review! **


	2. I really have to go

**Ok every one here's ch.2**

_"No, I don't think I will." Idiot._

I immediately grabbed his hand, the one on my butt, and twisted it behind his back slamming him into the locker beside mine. Hard. And had the pleasure of not only catching him off guard but also seeing the shock and sheer fear that passed across his face. It was funny really.

Leaning across his back I whispered for his ears alone.  
>"What was that?" my voice low and menacingly sweet.<p>

Oh but his fear didn't hold him back.

He started struggling so just I let him go. I could have held him there all day but I figured might as well get this over with.

He turned around to try to grab my arms but I was too fast.

No one and I mean no one touches Rose Hathaway like that and gets away with it. I smacked his hands away and slammed my fist in to his nose. I heard the lovely crunch as the cartilage broke and felt a sweet feeling inside me as his blood slowly dripped from his noses. But his badly abuses face only fueled his intent to try and beat me.

Jesse then aimed a punch to my abdomen but I being so petite really aimed his hit to my chest. That was going to hurt. Luckily I didn't take it. I ever so slowly moved to the side a step and his fist connected with the locked. Then he cursed.

Well it was not really curse more as hollowing in pain, while muttering threats and names. But I didn't catch it all because I was already slinging a high kick between his legs.

This causes him to bend over in pain to try and protect his small erection.

Once he was bent low enough I slammed my elbow into the back of his neck.

"Bitch" it was a futile yell in pain as he fell.

Something came over me then, something dark. Seeing him in pain, the blood, the fact that I did this to him. It filled me with a thrilling, amused and dangerous feeling. I liked it. All I wanted to do was cause him more pain, hear his screams... and I knew I could, I was in power. He was at my mercy.

"Rose! Stop!" It was like a slap in the face.

Then the realization hit me. I was still in school surrounded by a growing crowd of students and that subconsciously, I had grabbed Jesse by his hair and was about to slam his head into the locker. That blow could seriously injure, if not kill him.

Knowing I needed to stop was clear, so I bent to the pathetic boy's ear and hissed.

"You got lucky Eddie and Mason came and stopped me. Just remember I won't go so east next time." He let out a pain filled whimper as I let his head go and let Mason grab and embrace me. All the while Eddie took on a protective stance, looking for any other potential threat. I took comfort in their protective ness though it was hardly needed.

"Ms. Hathaway! What the hell? Ashford what happened?" great now the teachers step in.

"Mr. Ba..."

"No, that's it. Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Ashford and Castle, and you Jesse report to the headmasters room. Now!" not again.

_Later that day, _

"Rosemary! What the Hell. Why must you get in fights? What were you thinking? Wait you weren't thinking. You never think!" My mother was fuming.

I was kind of surprised that smoke wasn't coming from her ears and nose. But what she was saying was pissing me off.

"You think that you can just get away with everything don't you."

Yes, I was getting very pissed. Who is she to say that she knows what goes on in my mind, in my life? Not like she ever pays any attention. All she does is critic me, yell at me.

The only way to even see her is to get in fights, do pranks and find trouble.

She works as a privet investigator and tends to live at her office. Honestly I think she's avoiding me. I'm her rude annoying daughter that she never wanted. And whenever we see each other an argument is inevitable.

"I didn't mean to get into the fight, besides what do you care? Your never around, I practically raised myself. So just piss off."

"I will not be spoken to with that tone and watch your mouth, young lady."

"Whatever." And with that I started walking away.

"Get back here young lady. I'm not finished with you." I didn't stop.

"That's it! Well I just would like for you to know that seeing that you happened to be expelled, I've taken the liberty in enrolling you in St. Vladimir boarding academy." I froze.

"Seeing as how you've been kicked out of every school in the state, I called in a favor with the headmistress and your father in getting you enrolled. So hurry up and pack your leaving in two days." I turned slowly to find her looking at me smuggle.

Did she just say that she's sending me away? She couldn't send me away.

And she mentioned my father. They still know each other? I've never meet him before but I've heard his scary. Though I just thought their relationship was a one night stand. Guesses not. Not the point.

Smirking she said "I hope you enjoy Montana"

Shit. She wasn't kidding. She is sending me away.

_I really have to go._


	3. Katya

As I started packing my cloths I couldn't help the surreal feeling that passed over me.

I still couldn't believe that my mom was sending me away. I mean she always threatened to send my away before but I never thought she'd do it.

After she told me that I was leaving in two days I ran to my room and had called Eddie and Mason. I told them everything. They were just as shocked as me, but something in their voices hinted that it wasn't the sending away was a surprise.

When I told them that they spoke as if it was inevitable but when I told them I was going to St. Vlads in Montana their tone shifted as if they were keeping something from me. It was odd though it was probably nothing, so I just ignored it.

I packed as much as I could including, cloths, undergarments, hair supply, and anything else I couldn't live without. Going through my stuff, I grabbed my jacket in the back of my closet on accident.

At first I didn't recognize the small jacket; in fact I barely remember the long forgotten jacket. It also looks like it hasn't been worn in a while and when I say I haven't worn it in years I mean it.

It was very small and I think the last time I wore it I was in kindergarten. Very long time ago seeing that I was now a senior in high school. The jacket was a thin fleece like material that seemed light but was soft and probably kept most of the heat in. It was black with a dark purple lace coming from the collar and sleeves and a large purple design like flower and butterflies laced across the torso. The black zipper was hidden by a decorative material, secured with shiny purple buttons.

It was adorable. Though I can't remember wearing it. I laid it down on my bed, still wondering why I had this one item from my childhood.

I finished packing everything I needed a few hours later and came back to the mysterious jacket. Picking it up to place it back into my closet a piece of paper flew from one of the pockets. I bent down to pick it up, my curiosity getting the better or me.

On the back of the paper it had faded elegant writing that even someone with an eye glass could barely make out.

_Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir 1998_

_Best friends forever._

I turned the paper to notice it was a picture.

There were two little girls about four or five whose features contrasted each other. One of the girls was me. Dark hair, brown eyes and all. But the other girl looked familiar yet over the years I must have forgotten her, her hair was a platinum blond about shoulder length, beautiful jade green eyes that would just stick out in a crowd, and she was much paler then me. I, having darker features compared to her lighter look, made us an interesting pair.

So the mysterious chick was Lisa. At least I think that's what I called her. I must have forgotten her after my mom and I moved to Florida.

I placed the newly found picture in my purse and the child jacket inn my closet.

_Two days later. _

"Hurry up Rose! You going to miss your plain!" my mother yelled loudly up the stairs.

I was leaving today, to the beautiful yet boring mountains and forests of Montana. Greaaattt, note the sarcasm.

Grabbing my suit case, carry on and purse I headed out the door to the car. The ride to the airport was uneventful and boring.

As we arrived at the airport the feeling of realization was over bearing. I was really being sent to the deserted state of Montana. The place where I thought I escape when we moved to Florida, guess I was wrong.

I checked through baggage and security fairly quickly all the while my mother making sure I had everything.

"You have your ticket, right, and a spare change of clothes, underwear, toothbrush, cell phone and money encase your luggage gets lost? Did you pack everything? You have your passport, idée?" she has good intentions but it was getting on my nervous.

"Yes mom I have everything now quite nagging, I'm fine" I replayed sarcastically.

"Good. Now don't get in trouble, lost, or in any more fights. You get kicked out of this school you're on your own. Got it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, got it."

Finally I made my way to the terminal where I would take the tram to my port. This was the point I was on my own and me and my mother separated and went our own ways. I walked to my port with my carry on and purse, only to sit down and realize that I had about a half hour to wait to board.

I decided to just relax and tune in to my soundings. Something I made a habit of because of my past.

The sounds of grumbling passengers filled my ears as they walked by. Some complaining about how their flight was delayed or what a horrible flight they had in coach, others were trying to make finished plans with work.

As the time passed I checked my ticket again, and was glad to find that I was booked a first class set. Thank God. Though I still had about ten more minutes to wait.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please the gate will now be opened and you may start to board, so please have your tickets ready." finally.

Handing the ticket to the lady I walked on the bridge to the plane, only to have the terrifying feeling of my stomach dropping.

The minuet I stepped on the plane I got this gut wrenching feeling that something bad was going to happen. This has happened before, when I can sense something is going to happen before it does. And right now this sense was telling me that something bad was going to happen, but it was also saying that I still have to get on.

I don't know what will happen if I don't get on the plane nor do I know what would happen if I don't, So I sucked it up and continued to my set.

I sat down on a relatively comfy set and leaned back to relax, trying to calm my nerves. _Deep breaths._ I keep telling myself, _everything is going to be o.k_.

I didn't really believe myself. But for some odd reason I knew I was going to be o.k. Though, I know from the minuet the plane takes off every one was going to be in danger. This made my common sense argue with my inner feelings.

A smart person would get off imminently, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Excuse me mama, but is anyone sitting next to you?" I was pulled out of my inner argument with myself and opened my eyes to see a flight attendant.

"Ah, no. why?" smooth Rose.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind if this little girl sits next to you, we seemed to have had a mix up in the setting arrangement and seem to have given two people the same set."

"No, I don't mind."

I leaned back again and close my eyes.

Weight of the set beside me went down slightly but not a lot. _She must be small and light. _I thought.

Opening my eyes I turned and saw the most adorable child I have ever seen staring back at me. She had long light brown hair with golden brown highlights. Her face was heart shaped with sharp already defined check bones and the clearest brown eyes I have ever seen. Closer examination revealed the around the pulps of her eyes was a hazel orange star. She was small like I guessed before, about two or three years old.

"Hi there, my names Rose, what's your name sweetheart?" I said softly. O.k. sue me

I've have a soft spot for kids and have always wanted a big family but I honestly thought I would make a horrible mother.

She smiled at me sweetly and replied in a shy quite voice.

"I'm Katya, Katya Belikova."


	4. plane ride

** PLANE RIDE**

"_Katya Belikova "Awe. She's so cute!_

"Well hello Katya, hmm, can I call you Kitten or Kisa, you look like a kitten?" she blushed but replied anyway.

"Y-yes, you can call me either." Awe she was so cute, and oddly enough I got the very protective feeling growing in me the more I talked to her. It was odd I have never really been protective over anything not even myself really but just meeting her made me want her.

That settles it; if anything happens on this flight I'm going to protect her.

The steward came out of the attendant cabin just then and started saying the safety precautions and that we will be taking off soon and to be ready. The plane ascended without a problem and I breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I didn't know what or when something was going to happen but I did know something was going to happen.

Sigh,_ why couldn't my danger detector be more specific?_

I looked to Kitten again more carefully this time. She seemed fine though something was off about her. Hmm

After a while I noticed her fidgeting with the buttons on her short sleeved purple and white poke-a-doted dress probable because they were itchy her from the way it looked. I undid both of our sit belts, since the belt light had already gone out, and leaned down to fix the buttons.

And then a thought pop into my head. _Why was she here all alone? _I looked around once again to see if anyone was watching her and didn't see any one.

So I decided to ask

"Kitten, why are you all alone on this plane? Where is you mommy or daddy?" she lowered her head slightly and her hair fell, covering her face. It was such a sad look I was starting to regret asking, but then she spoke.

"Well mommy die so now I go and live with daddy." As she spoke I noticed a hint of a Russian accent lacing her sad statement. I felt bad for her all alone and without a mother, though a part of me, a sick evil part, of me was happy. Now she could be all mine. But…

"So your dad is in Montana?"

"Yes, mommy and daddy no together. So when mommy die I move. I used to go with daddy every two months for a month but now I stay." As she was talking she started crying so I hugged her and started whispering nonsense to try and calm her down.

So her parent where divorced and since her mother died she has to move to Montana to live with her father. I guess she won't be all mine anyway.

After a while see started to claim down a bit I started humming a lullaby, the only lullaby I know, and soon she stopped crying altogether. Not long after my humming was accompanied by a soft hiccup.

I looked around then and was grateful her tears were silent so we did not attract any attention. Her breathing grew slower and slower and her breathing began to steady as she fell asleep. I laid her down across the set with her head on my lap and slowly started rubbing small circles on her back as she slept.

_So the kids' mother was dead and she was going to Montana to live with her dad._

_So the kids' mother was dead and she was going to Montana to live with her dad._

_So the kids' mother was dead and she was going to Montana to live with her dad._ I repeated over and over in my head. There was something about that sentence, something odd that I just couldn't put my finger on.

_Two hours later._

Half way through the flight Katya, still sleeping, started to shiver so I had pulled out my childhood jacket that I recently found in my closet.

I original was not going to bring it but before I left I ran back and grabbed it on a whim. Now I was glad I had grabbed it as I placed the jacket over her like a blanket. Maybe I'll give it to her, not like I have a use for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen please return to your sets and place your set belts on and the plane will soon be landing soon." I shook Katya awake and put the jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold. I buckled her in as she rubbed away the sleep in her eyes.

As the plane started it's descend that nauseous feeling came over me again and all too soon my nightmare was coming true_. Dame it!_

At first it was a small jostle of the plane and then the explosion happened.

Screams filled my ears but that didn't bother not really nor did the sharp whistle in my ears from the fast moving air inside the plane. It was the small hand that grabbed my black t-shirt in a viper like grip and the soft whimper from Katya as the plane dropped a few feet that scared me.

Looking around I saw the problem, the left wing of the plane must have jammed or something, but the entire wing has exploded and now all that was left was a fiery nub. Shit.

Everyone around me was in a panic as the plane starter to lean to the right. With no left wing the plane was completely unbalanced. Not that it mattered any more, we were nearing to ground at a fast pace and soon we will crash into the paved runway. That's not good.

Katya screamed this caused my fight or flight response kicked in as the instinct to protect the little girl over whelmed me. I braced the little girl and myself, holding her tightly as she buried her face in my chest. And then we hit and before I blacked out, my last thought was,

_Wow, some plane ride._


	5. what pt1

_Movement from the corner of my vision caught my attention and I started to panic. _

_Shadows were everywhere in the darkness that surrounded me. And I wasn't alone. I heard a growl and fear shot through my spine, and then I realized it was coming from me, though I couldn't control it. I looked around just to see myself. _

_What?_

_I was in a thin, sheer white, almost see-through dress. The neck line of the dress was a baby-doll dip that was a lacy flower pattern. The skirt of the dress started just before it reached the peak of my bust. In the front the bleached white dress came four or five inches above my knees, the back was longer, coming down to the floor. The shoulder straps were simple thick line of cloth with ruffles just off the edges._

_I was barefoot._

_My appearance was shocking, how did I get here and where did those clothes come from? Am I dead?_

_I stood in the middle of a light that shimmered down from nowhere and it not only highlighted the dress and my hair it gave me a sweet innocent look, if I didn't know any better I would think I was an angel. In my arm was a child that my person was holding with such fierceness and protectiveness that would have told anyone that she was mine and that I would give my life to protect, and I would._

_Katya._

Suddenly I was me again. I was holding Kitten tightly as I peered into the darkness. I couldn't help but repress the scream that wanted to leave my throat at what I saw.

Two huge dragons were surrounding us. One dragon looked familiar. With her brilliant scales that cascaded down its back, large spikes shot from her spine. Her long neck forming into an elegant head with a kind yet dangerous eyes that stared to my soul, she was definitely very powerful.

Her never ending tail wrapped in losses circle around us, protective almost. But what amazed me the most was the large wings that hovered above Katya and I, they were just breath taking. She seemed as if she was protecting us, though she barley glanced at us, instead her slit, gray eyes stayed trained on the other dragon. The threat.

He was much larger than the dragon protecting us, almost three times he size.

He was adorned with a large golden chest with dark green scales that shimmered with pride covering a beautiful body structure with his strong muscles. Large green wings with sharp points were folded against his back, they were beautiful.

A scar was just over his yellow-blue cat eyes. Around his neck hung a pendent in which I couldn't see very well but hanging beneath the symbol was a key. I wonder if he's a keeper.

I looked between the two dragons again and my fears came back. What the hell?

Then they started to talk, I clutched a sleeping Katya closer to me.

_**Who****are****you?** The green dragon spoke, judging by his voice, it wasn't a question; it was an order. I already didn't like him._

_**Depends,****what****right****do****you****have****to****ask****and****who's****exactly****is****asking****me?**This time the silver dragon spoke, she sounded sassy, yet wise, yet young at the same time. Odd._

_**Well,****this****is****my****territory,****you're****intruding****without****permission,****you****have****just****used****a****very****powerful****spell****and****…** he glanced at me again **and****you****have****my****daughter,****so****yes****I****have****a****right****to****ask.** You could hear the fierceness in his voice as he spoke and the territorialism leak through._

_Wait his daughter? I looked down again and realized he was not talking about me but Kisa. Kisa, a dragon? Okay you're losing it Rose. _

_**Well,****I****still****have****no****go****reason****to****answer****you****but****… ****it****seems****my****humanity****is****moving****here****and****has****taken****a****liking****to****your****daughter.****As****for****the****spell,****I****was****protecting****your****daughter****and****my****humanity****from****the****crash,****so****you're****welcome.**She protected us I thought we were dead?_

_**What****crash?****My****daughter****is****on****a****plane****about****to****land.** He spoke again though not as threatening more warily, almost worried. I saw something flicker through his eyes. _

_**We****were****on****the****same****flight****as****your****daughter.** _

Everything started to fade then and the panic was back what was going on? Then I heard the silver dragons light voice once again and this time she was speaking to me.

_**Relax your just waking up, trust me, I'll protect you until you can control me.**_

_What?__Control__you?__Wait-_then she was gone.

The raring sound of fire, screams, water and whistling steam meet my ears.

"Rose, Rose! Are you o.k.?" what? What was going on, who…where?

Then everything came back, leaving, Montana, meeting Katya, the plane crash.

"Kit, I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm o.k." I sighed in relief, good.

Looking around I realized that if we didn't get out of this burning death trap soon, we would go from alive to burned alive.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and tune into my surroundings, a habit and ability I have developed and learned to use many times.

The smell of burning fossil fuels drifter to my nose. The sound of the blazing fire and crackling of the plane engine, the heavy breathing, cries and screams of the other passengers, and running water from a pump filled my ears.

So the crash has been announced and people are trying to put out the fire before it reaches the gas supply. Like that would work. I opened my eyes.

They will never put out the fire fast enough, I had to think of a plan to get me and kisa out of here before the plane decides to explode.

Knowing the clock was ticking I unbuckled Kisa and I, since the plane was now upside down there was a drop to the ceiling and I had to help Kisa down. I then grabbed my purse and carry on and handed them to Kitten.

There was another explosion just then that shook the plane and knocked Katya and I to the floor.

That fire surrounded us and I was stumped, how do I get Katya and I out? More importantly how do I protect her from the fire?

If I have her crawl in front of me the she could be burned or something could fall on top of her. If she crawls behind me then I can't watch her and would hate to get separated from her.

_**Have****her****crawl****beneath****you.** What? whose there?_

_**I'm****you.**Huh? **I****don't****have****time****to****explain****right****now.****Just****do****as****I****say.** Um, okay._

Great I'm hearing things now, but I listened anyway.

I had Katya get beneath me and we began our journey to find a lifesaving exit.

The entire time Kisa didn't talk or question my orders. She was scared but was also putting her full trust in me. This made me happy that she trusted me so but worried that I might let her down and get us both killed.

Just then there was a groan in the metal and parts of the plane started falling on me.

_Mother__of__fucking__God,_I bit my lip.

The pain in my back was excruciating as the melting metal scorched me. For a moment I couldn't move but then seeing the fear in this little girl's eyes filled me with another wave of energy. I had to save her. _Then__move__your__ass._

Fighting the emcee pain we started to move again, and although I only grunted in pain I could of sworn that I heard screams of pain with every move I made.

Finally, I saw the boarding door , that only hours before we entered the plane on. It felt like forever which was probable only five minutes to reach the door.

Because of the broken angle the plane was on the door was on the roof above us. Shit.

I sat on the floor and used my leverage to kick the door up, one kick, two kick, three kick and I was out. I felt the hinges give as the door flung down through the opining barley missing Kitten and i.

Hoisting myself up through the hole a new set of pain shot through my back. Ignoring it I leaned back down for Kitten.

"Come on Kitten, now give me your hands and were out." At first she hesitated. It was a bit of a jump to reach my hand and she looked scared.

"It's o.k. soon you get to see your dad, trust me." That time she reached up and jumped to me. I picked her up with ease though I was practically knocked out from the pain.

_Almost there._

I jumped from the side of the plane, and as a shot of pain hit my back once again I heard the final grown of the plane just before it exploded.

Everything happened in slow motion. I ran. And everything went black.

_**It's**____**o.k.**____**just**____**relax**____**now**____**and**____**rest**____**your**____**safe.**___Instead of the voice of the silver dragon I hear the voice of the green one. I looked around and meet the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen.

_**And thank you for protection my daughter. **_

_Your__welcome,_and then the darkness consumed me. Still wondering, what the hell just happened?


	6. what pt 2

"So Dimitri, what's the story on the new student? I mean I have heard that she is a dhampir and that she has lived as a human since her mother took her. And that her mother is human and that she didn't want her daughter getting involved with vampires and dragons… But why now? Why come to the academy now to train?"

She's not really supposed to be here with my but she complained that she was the student body president and that she should be involved in making the new student feel welcomed, so she got clearance from the head mistress to come, so I had to let her come. Sigh.

"That is true princess. Like my daughter she has grown up with only her mother but unlike my daughter she knows nothing about our kind, and since she will be attending St. Vlads soon we will have to tell her." She was quite then, pondering my answer I suppose. This gave me the opportunity to think.

_Katya_, Like the new student she had grown up with her mother, who was moroi. It was common now, the relationships but rarely children between our kind, moroi, dhampires, dragons, and humans, those who knew and protected our secrets were highly regarded, but half breads besides dampires were considered a disgrace.

When there is a human mother with a half breed, manly in dragons, the mother and child were exiled, especially if the child was a girl like my daughter, who is half moroi and half dragon. A relationship between our kinds is fine but when the half breeds are female we have found out that they usually don't mature or grow into their dragons. If they do they can't control the dragon or are very week, and are a dander to them self and every one else, most are killed right after birth.

Truthfully finding a powerful female dragon is very hard now, half breed or not, females are rarely born in our kind, and those who are born may not be as powerful as they should be.

Most dhampirs grow up become guardians to protecting moroi from strigoi, now that dragons have finally made an alliance with the vampires, dragons, whose magic and fighting is much more advanced, have started to protect the moroi.

That is what this alliance is about.

Dragons help protect and vamps allow the dragon population to come freely to earth and back to our realm

We have come to earth; in fact we used to highly populate earth, before we had to leave. And still would be if there wasn't a war between our kinds.

Because of this was, vampires and dragons from the past had set powerful spells to create a berrier between our worlds prevent our travel. Only a handful of the strongest dragons got past the barrier and broke it recently. I was one of them.

"Dimitri? Dimitri!"

"Huh?" Vasilisa, the last Dragomir, moroi princess, let out an annoyed huff. I guess she started talking again and I must have spaced out.

"I was saying, that I wonder how she is going to react when we tell her what she is."

"Oh…I-" just then a wave of powerful magic surrounded me.

The princess was about to say something but, seeing my reaction, she stopped.

This was a dragon's power and it was very strong. No dragons should be here. This is my territory and if you were a dragon who wanted passage they should ask for permission.

Dragons were naturally very territorial over land people and other possessions, especially from other dragons. The only dragons that are currently in my territory are students and there were only four of them. Emigrating our children had been a slow process, many dragons not trusting the vampires because of their political attitudes.

Therefor I was also the only dragon teacher at the school, teaching offensive magic to the moroi, fighting techniques to the novices and keeping the dragon kits in line.

I should have been warned by the portal that I protected if any dragons were nearby. But I didn't, but feeling this power, right now, it said there was a trespasser and I will not allow that.

_**Who****are****you?**I mentally connected with the intruder._

_**Depends,****what****right****do****you****have****to****ask****and****who's****exactly****is****asking****me?** The speaker was a young barely obtained dragon. Her human must have just matured into her. That was odd and very unusual. Most dragons are very weak when they first get their scales, and she was female._

_This was dangerous. _

_A powerful, uncontrolled and un-mastered dragon could lose control any moment and hurt or kill everything and everyone in its path. They also could over power their human killing themselves. especially in females._

_I was then slightly relived that instead of being offensive she was protecting her humanity, again odd. I didn't get a good look at her face, seeing as her long silky hair covered it, her humanity was very beautiful._

_Just the fact that knowing she was a powerful female dragon gave me a hard on. I wanted her._

_**Well,****this****is****my****territory,****you're****intruding****without****permission,****and****you****have****just****used****a****very****powerful****spell****and****…** I glanced at her human again and noticed for the first time she had my Katya with her, and It only made me imagine what it would look like with her holding our child. Damit get a hold of yourself._

… _**and****you****have****my****daughter,****so****yes****I****have****a****right****to****ask.**The silver dragon looked annoyed but I couldn't help but admire her beautiful form just like her human. _

_**Well, I still have no go reason to answer you but… it seems my humanity is moving here and has taken a liking to your daughter. As for the spell, I was protecting your daughter and my humanity from the crash, so you're welcome.**_

_**What****crash?****My****daughter****is****on****a****plane****about****to****land.** I did not sense a crash, and Katya was on the plane… but she saved her. How? Why? _

_**We****were****on****the****same****flight****as****your****daughter.** So the girl must have just got her scales in the crash as a fight or flight response. Wait, the new student was supposed to be on that plane unless… I let her go from my mental hold then and thought maybe, just maybe I was right._

I grabbed the princess and ran.

"Dimitri what's wrong," I did not answer her at first "Dimitri answer me!"

"Princess their plane crashed. And I think that the new student is not just a dhampir."

"What? How do you know? And is Katya ok?"

"There was just a power shift. And yes I think she's ok." I showed the security my card and they let me on the landing strip with the crashed plane.

The moment I saw it, my heart stop. All that was left of the plan was a mangled heap of metal completely consumed by fire. Katya._I__hope__you__really__are__ok._ There was a scream that came from Lisa as she looked at the mess.

But I paid her no attention; instead I focused on my sharp senses trying to find my daughter and the new student in the blazing inferno. Screams of passengers in panic, no, melting metal, no, just then a part of the plane exploded and underneath the screams I heard one determined, pain filled grunt, there.

I honed in on the rapid breathing of this person and realized it was accompanied by a small fearful breathing, it was them, it had to be them.

Circling around the destroyed plane I heard a banging sound and the breathing getting louder. At some point in walking around the plane I saw a figure, small and curvy standing in the inferno. Then the shadow leaned back into an opining in the plane and pulled out and even smaller figure that was child size.

Hope filled me, _Katya,_ but then the plane gave one more groan and the entire thing exploded into pieces._No__they__were__so__close.__I__could__have__saved__them__if__I__used__my__power,__but__I__can't._ Just before I turned away I noticed the odd movement in the smoke as it started to clear away and saw her. The larger figure was on the ground covering her face and there was something under her.

On instinct I ran to her, I had to protect her. Reaching her a saw her back first and grimaced. Her entire back was cut up and had large gashes with melted metal in them. And I hesitated touching her. If the metal wasn't pure it could kill me. She gave off a whimper of pain and I noticed that she was still conscious.

_**It's**____**o.k.**____**just**____**relax**____**now**____**and**____**rest**____**your**____**safe**____**now**_**.**I told her telepathically, trying to ease her pain.

I started moving her, bracing her and picking her up to try and put her in a more comfortable position. And I noticed what was under her, _Katya,__she__was__covering__Katya__with__her__body__from__the__explosion._

_**And thank you for protection my daughter. **_

_You're__welcome._ Then she passed out_._I was surprised she answered me back not many new-be dragons can do that, which worried me again, if she really was a dragon the metal in her back is killing her.

Fuck, I what do I do?


	7. magic

**Sorry for the really late up dates but I've had a lot on me plate for a while, and now I'm starting wrestling practice so I can't up date often. Only when I feel like it or have time.**

**Some of my new readers have been asking why I have reviews for latter chapters, the reason is I went through my story and realized that I had a lot of spelling errors and didn't like it so I'm reediting everything.**

**Enjoy, oh, and if you're a girl and you were thinking that you can't wrestling you should really try it. It is not that bad.**

**Rose P.O.V**

_Beep- Beep- Beep-_

I was disturbed by such an annoying sound.

_Beep- Beep- Beep_

I wish it would shut up, I was so tired and that constant beeping sound keep creeping in and out of my hearing. So, so tired.

"Daddy when do you think she's going to wake up?"

**Dimitris P.O.V**

Katya had such a soft voice I could hardly hear her but her question spoke loud and clear, _will__her__savior__ever__wake__up?_

When I had found Rosemarie she was huddled over my daughter, protecting her from the explosion while barley keeping conscious. Katya although conscious had gone into momentary shock and was holding onto Rosemarie for dear life. Katya had a few cuts and burses but nothing as serious as Rosemarie had suffered. Not only was she seriously injured, lost a lot of blood and was in intensive care, but her wounds, most of them had impure melted metal in them, fatal to dragons if placed into there blood stream. And if she is a dragon as I thought.

Un-pure metals such as copper, tin, iron and other _dirty_ metals were not pure such as gold, silver and platinum would kill her. These few pure metals went through intense heat and modification to get rid of the impurities. That's where legions about dragons usually described the dragons having a fascination with expensive jewelry and riches came from.

The cold, hard fact was her chances of survival were slim and even if she did survives, her dragon may be stunted and never inherit her true power.

All though, no matter how many times I stretch my power I just can't feel her dragon at all. I feel is to normal vibes of a dhaphire, maybe she isn't the dragon I saw.

"I don't know Katya, I just don't know." It broke my heart to say this to her but I will not sugar coat it. She needs to hear the truth and not false hope.

"Belikov, Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov need your statement and opinion on what happened." one of the new guardians came in and told me.

I was about to call Katya and tell her we had to leave but the look on her face and the attentiveness in which she watched the new student stopped me. Rosemarie was now in a plane white room with white bed sheets, a simple bathing room and sterol equipment, it was dull and boring.

I never really liked the infirmary with all the smells of death, blood and illnesses covered by a foul chemical mix. But I could not help the stark contrast of the ugliness of the room to the goddess in the bed. At first when I saw the dragon all I wanted to do was claim her, make her mine. Just the thought of her man my manhood swell and throb, hardening. _Snap__out__of__it__Belikov_

I wanted to leave _now_ and could not wait for Katya or I just might do something I would regret, so I asked a nurse if it was ok that if my daughter could stay here while I go. She said it was ok so I said my _be__back__soon_ to the death ears of my daughter.

**Rose P.O.V**

_Beep__…__beep__…__beep__…__-_ flat line

_Code blue room 19. Code blue room 19._

Such annoying sounds. Could they not tell someone was trying to sleep_?_

_And__then__it__was__dark._

Gurgled, harsh, throaty screams made me jerk wake. I jumped to my feet ready for a fight; this was not the first time I have been awakened by screams. In fact it has become a habit to always be ready, ready to fight, protect or die trying.

I searched my surroundings; rocky edgings and rigged landings made the walls surroundings me in a canyon maze, me being at the bottom. There was no wind, and grass, no bugs, no even the occasional spider. Just rock, rocks and more rocks, oooooooohhhh, look… a rock. Nothing made a sound it was dead quite.

Then a howl of pain pierced the quite. The sound was strangled and rough as if they have been yelling for quite sometime, though something about it did not sound human.

Something about the scream made my heart stop and I had the urge to help. I started slowly walking through the narrow canyon walls from shadow to shadow, hiding myself in there dark depts. I may want to help but running toward the scream with out knowing why they where screaming or who and or what it was, would get me killed. Even my rash reactions and blunt attitude did not approve of me not being cautious.

The deeper I walked into the rocky edges the louder the howls grew, but I tried to tune those out as best I could, I needed to pay attention to my surrounding. The air grew damper and water dripped from the walls as if tears streaming down a child's face, the deeper I walked into the cannon. Looking up I noticed I was no longer in an open canyon but in a cave, and with the dripping water I would say I was under a river or waterfall. The damp walls and floor added a slight musty smell though not really unpleasant, in fact it smelt familiar, safe.

As I continued to slip from shadow to shadow towards the gut wrenching screams, an opening of light appeared and spread out upon the scene before me.

It was the silver dragon from before.

Though the sight of her, sent a fearful chill down my spine, it was not from seeing her, it was from the horrific state that she was in. Earlier she was beautiful with her shining silver scales and large majestic wings and was still now but other then the fact that her entire back was covered in a sticky, hot, ugly metal burning her wings and causing her pain.

Before showing my appearance I looked around checking my surroundings. The room was like a giant deformed rectangle with the dragon in the farthest corner across from me, coming from the left was a small waterfall quietly dripping from and upper cavern pooling into the room and leading to a small steam between me and the dragon and out the corner to the right of me dividing the entire room into to triangles. As I eased out of my hiding place I headed strait towards the creature. Just before I reached the small coble stone bridge connecting to the other side I stopped.

"Arggggggssssssss" the dragon roared and hissed in pain.

"Tell me, how can I ease your pain?" it was no more then a whisper though I could have screamed it in the way she jumped then hissed again. Her shock was as clear as mine, but something told me that I had to help. She turned towards me and her sharp violet gaze hit me.

"you should"… "not"…. "be here" her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke and she collapsed onto the hard floor. " go away"

"no. your in pain and I want to help." I spoke calmly.

"no I will be fine, so leave."

"tell me how to help." She huffed. I could tell she was just as stubborn as I was but it seems the pain is finally getting to her.

"There is nothing you could do child, it is useless." Her voice was so soft, so weak, as she laid her head down, curling as if she would sleep, nose to tail, but I knew this was not one sleep she would wake up from.

"No!" I screamed as I ran toward her, I had to help I had to save her the same reason she saved me. I leapt over her tail reaching her neck. As I placed my hand on her I felt a painful shock through out my body causing me to scream and jump back.

I looked at her and meet her now slightly open eyes.

"You see, you'll only hurt your self."

"You're wrong, I know I can help."

She huffed again and closed her eyes. "Go home and let me die in peace."

"No, wait, earlier you said we were the same, so why can't you give me your pain and you take my strength." It was stretch but what if….

"That will not work you are not strong enough nor have you any control over your magic."

"Magic? Well if I can't control it why can't you teach me?"

"I am dying… I can not teach you , you must learn on your own but it useless because I am already dead, so leave while you still you can." She snapped bearing her teeth and jerking away from me.

_Magic_. She said I had magic so I can help but I have to learn it on my own, how? Closing my eyes, I opened my senses. Hearing the weak and steady heart beats from the dragon and I, but I ignored that. In fact I ignored everything around me focusing only on what I felt.

Deep inside, I found darkness, evil, pain, the pain from the dragon, it was agonizing, but that too I pushed aside, digging deeper with in my self.

Joy, anger, sorrow, love. The feelings swirled around me, suffocating me.

Deeper. There. As all the feelings swirled around me in their own colors and threads I finally found it. A golden thread, completely unbreakable yet so thin. It was magic. My magic.

**Review!**


	8. Time to Heal

Sorry I haven't up dated in a while but I've ben meaning to so her it is and hopeful I will up date again in a few days or so but only if I get a lot of reviews I like writing but I for get to up date if I don't get a reminder. Please enjoy and review.

**R P.O.V.**

_My magic._

The golden thread called to me, drawing me to its power. Slowly reaching out to it, I gently rapped my slender fingers around the light. The moment I touched the thread it changed color, turning into a vivid silver and purple. As the string of power hummed in my grip I began to tug on the magic.

I screamed. A shot of pain jolted into my hand to my body, burning me from the inside. The more I pulled on the tread of magic the more shots of pain came at me. Almost like it was electrocuting me. I finally let go of the tread and it turned back to its original golden color.

_What do I do now? _I couldn't speak out loud because I was breathing too heavily.

_**Giving up already?**_ The voice of the silver dragon mocked me.

_Never._

Grabbing the magic once again I braced my self.

**D P.O.V.**

"So, Keeper Belikov, what happened out there? I need a full report."

Headmistress Kirova commanded.

She eyed me over her square rimmed glasses that rested on her sharp nose. Kirova was an elderly moroi in her fifties with sharp pointed features that reminded me of a hawk. She was tall, slender and pale like most moroi.

Those who don't know any better may confuse the looks of a dragon with a moroi. Moroi are tall much like dragons reaching in the six feet to seven feet tall but unlike moroi, dragons have more curves and muscle that show more dominantly. Also dragons tend to be more tanned from all the training outside in any and all elements.

Next to her was guardian Alberta Petrov. A dhampir, half human half moroi, stood beside her. With light brown hair starting to gray, light hazel green eyes and a curvy body, she was beautiful once, still is despite the fact that the constant training and exposure to the elements have done a number on her features.

Both women meet my brown cat eyed gaze, neither of them flinching or turning away. That's something I liked and respected about them. No matter what passed them, whether a vamp, dhampir, or dragon, each species was treated with respect and the just the same as any other.

Both of them knew I could kill them in seconds though neither of them resented what I am and are not afraid to stand up against me. This raised my opinion of them even higher.

"It seems that the plane that the new student Rosemarie Hathaway and my daughter had malfunctioned causing a crash leaving them as the only survivors."

"Is it known what caused the malfunction?" Kirova, as strait to the point as always.

"The authorities believe it was a jam in the left wing motor."

"But what is your opinion? You were there, you saw the damage."

"Honestly… by the look of the explosion, angle of fall and timing, I believe it was planed. Someone wanted that plain to crash, wanted it to crash I a specific place and time and knew just how to do it with out anyone asking questions."

**R P.O.V.**

_Zapppp….sizzle…Zappp…_ the constant shock and pain coursing through my body was enough to make my skin burn and tare and the smell of burning flesh assaulted my nose the more I pulled and tugged at the magic in my hands.

_Why is it so painful and hard? The more I pull the more pain I feel._

_**Because… you are immature and weak. You have not trained and our magic is strong. To control the power you must endure it first. The only reason you're not dead by now is because our body has been made to with stand this power. **_

_How do I mature and get stronger? _This I practically yelled. We've, more of I've, been trying to pull the power, the thread of magic running in my veins. The thread did not even budge. The dragon says that that only proves how strong the magic is. But right now that is not helping.

_**Usually young dragons have masters or mentors stronger then them self to help control and summon there magic. **_

_But I need the magic now!_

_**Then try harder. All you need is just enough magic to do a simple healing spell.**_

I placed my hands on the string once again but decided it was time to try something different.

**D P.O.V**

"But why? Who would want Miss Hathaway or Katya dead?"

"I don't know, maybe to hurt me by going after my daughter or…" I cut myself off. If they did not think I was hiding something before they sure thought it now.

"Would you care to finish that sentence Guardian Belikov?"

"No" shit I just had to open my big mouth. I do not even know if I'm right or not. They both gave me a look.

"This would not have to do with what the princess reported would it? She said they you seemed to have sensed something, a dragon to be precise."

"Y-yes. During the crash I felt a dragon cast a protection spell. I believe it was the new student, Miss Hathaway."

"But how could-" speaking for the first time Alberta was cut off by the door slamming open by a guardian. Breathing heavily he must have been in a hurry to get to us.

"The new student…. Hathaway…. heart stopped… and is having… to be... Her condition…. Just… critical. They…. believe she …die." The words were separated by his heavy breathing, but the massage was clear. The minuet he even mentioned her name I was gone. I had an impulse to find her, save her.

_Why? Dam it._

_**She is beautiful, strong…**_

_Shut up Zane_

_**What? **_

_She is a student and not up for grabs._

_**But if she is a female dragon and if she does live you need to claim her before someone else can.**_ _Oh I wanted to. I wanted to be able to caress every curve on her petit body. To taste every part of her ever so slowly, to play with and squeeze her beautiful mounds upon her chest, to feel her tight, hot, pussy stretch over my large manhood as I take her over and over again, to hear the moans and scream from her as I take her innocence, and to be able to wake up to her piercing golden brown eyes every day and every time we make love…_ just thinking about it made my manhood throb and my pants to tighten to an uncomfortable size. _No stop it Dimitri, this is you student and…_

_She is not a dragon and if any thing dragon or not she is going to die. _

_**We sensed it, she is one, and she is very powerful and she will survive.**_

_I sensed a dragon yes but it might not be her._ I came to the infirmary only to hear the gut ranching flat line beep that showed no heart beat. Then it pulsed then again and again. She is still alive? No- that can't be.

_**Stubborn fool. **_

**R P.O.V.**

Closing my eyes I focused on the magic and the silver and violet that colored it. _Breath. Steady. Focuses. Let it flow._ Instead of pulling physically it focused on it mentally. Then gripping slightly tighter I opened my eyes slowly and using willpower and steadiness I pulled. And I felt it give.

Coming back to the reality of standing next to the injured dragon I placed my hand on her back and wing and let my magic flow. The minuet I touched her with the power her gray eyes widen in shock. I smirked.

_**You did it.**_

_Yes... I guess I did. Now, I believe it is time to heal._


	9. And Then i Jumped

**sorry for the late up dates i don't have a lot of time but now that wrestling seasons over i hopefully will up date three or four times a month. yeah i know its not that often but it is all i could do. oh and now i'm trying to convince my mom to either let me do kick boxing, tumbling, Jumping(with horses) or pole dancing.**

_Now, I believe it is time to heal._

**R P.O.V.**

The magic flowed like silk between my fingers as it trickled out of my fingertips into the dragon. At first I was afraid that I would not be able to control the magic knowing that it was the first time I purposely used it. But then I realized that when I started using it the dragon was controlling it although it was too weak to summon our magic for itself it was still able to concentrate and control the already summoned magic through me.

**_When you start training to use your magic you can trust in helping you controlling it until you are strong enough to control it yourself._ The dragon whispered softly. **

Then I began to burn. An immense pain erupted on my back. And both the dragon and I screamed.

I felt the magic began to give and then it was gone. Taking the happiness and joy that came with it. After it was gone I felt weak, tired and empty. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath and regain my strength, and then slumped lazily against the dragon. My throat was raw and sore.

_**Thank you.**_ This time as she spoke her voice was strong and healthy, almost as if she never really came close to dying. _Boy that was close._

_You're welcome. Hey why do I feel so… so tired?_

_**Because you just used your magic for the first time. Like I said earlier your body was made to use our magic yes, but you still have to practice and build up endurance with your power, like a sort of sport. **_

_Oh. So, since we are stuck together, what is your name?_

_**Asya.**_

_Asya? Doesn't that mean like, a time of grief or something?_

_**Y-yes. I was named that by my father because my mother died before I was hatched and I was the only one out of my nest that survived.**_

_Well that's depressing._ Standing up and almost tripping in the process, I studied the dragon once again.

Beautiful cream silver scales smoothly covering the body, head, neck and tail. An elegant and lovely feminine face that narrowed at the snout but the pulled back and ended in large spikes at the back of her head and down her spine to the tip of her tail. She was amazing. But as I surveyed her I noticed her ruined wings folded up tightly against her back and walked to the tips of one.

I looked at her.

_Open your wings._ She hesitated for a moment then turned her face away as she unfolded the wing.

Looking at the once magnificent wing. To put it simply it was broken and torn. The hot metal that covered and burnt them was now mostly gone all that is left is hardened metal that is now permanently melted in to the skin and scales of the raggedy wings. Now cold to the touch the metal glistened sliver brilliance. As soon as I finished my examination Asya retracted her wings back to their places against her back.

_**There ugly now. A dragons pride in beauty is manly in how there scales shine and how big and beautiful their wings are, mine are ruined. **_She did not look at me as she spoke but in the shake way she was talking I knew she was crying.

_Not ruined just… different. _

_**Ruined! Ugly! Broken! Call it what you want. **_She snapped. Getting up she turned to face me then began to pace.

_**Like this I can no longer fly, I am a disgrace might as well be as good as dead now. The impure metal could prevent both of us to gain the strength of our true power. I'm surprised it did not kill us! We will never be mated now.**_

_Mate?_

_**Yes mate, unlike how you have grown up in the human world, if you were raised as the dragon you are, you would be engaged or married by now. **_

_Why I I'm not ready to be married or or… what? _She sighed.

_**Will talk about this later, but I think you should wake up now.**_

**D P.O.V.**

I watched Rosemarie's sleeping form. After she was pronounced stable the nurse started to re-allowed only two visitors at a time as long as we stayed out of the way and promised to report any changes.

It was quite and still in the room except for the beeping of the machines and the even breathing forms a sleeping Rosemarie and Katya. After a close call of her almost dying and after hearing her screams, as the still remaining metal hardened in her skin while she slept. I refused to leave her side until she woke. After finishing the meeting with the headmistress and captain of the Guardians we have decided that Miss Hathaway will be entrusted to me as my personal student.

Of course I will continue training the other students and young dragons but will be in charge of giving miss Hathaway private lessons because she was new here and needed to catch up to all of the other novices in her grade. Because she is has been unaware of the supernatural I will also be explaining our kind and what she is. And also for and unspoken reason as well. I will monitor her seeing if what I sensed at the airport is her and if she is a dragon.

_**Of course it is her you idiot.**_

_You don't know that, and I can't sense a dragon all I feel from her is dhampir._ That shut him up… for now.

"Daddy?" not realizing it my daughter had woken up.

"Yes Katya."

"I'm tired." I chuckled. As much as I love my daughter she just had this amusing quality in stating the obvious.

"I see. How `bout I get us something to drink and then we can head to our room and get something to eat and take a nap?"

"O.K. what about Rose?" Katya cast a longing gaze at Rose once more pouting over the fact that she has yet to wake, then again it has only been 12 hours since the crash.

Getting up I placed my daughter on Rosemarie's bed and told her not to move while I go and turn in my report on Rosemarie's condition and say we were leaving and to call me if anything happens.

I shut the door just after hearing, "Waky, Waky, Rose." From Katya

**R P.O.V.**

_o.k.…. now how do I get back?_

_**How did you get here?**_

_I don't know. I just sort of blacked out and left._

_**Okay. Well you will learn how to get back and forth on your own free will soon but I will send you back this time. Now sit over there and close your eyes.**_

I did as Asya told me so and then began feeling the tingling feeling of our magic being used and then it surrounding us. I blacked out.

"Waky, Waky, Rose. Waky waky." A familiar voice was practically yelling. And then shake, tumble, shake. Instead of opening my eyes I decided to listen, to try and find out where I was.

This is what I discovered:

I was in an infirmary.

I was in a bed.

Someone was jumping on the bed I was in saying 'waky, waky'

That person or child was Katya.

And last but not least.

I had the sudden urge to scare Katya.

Kitten sat on my chest, though the pressure was neither heavy nor uncomfortable, and suddenly I had an idea.

As she laid down on top of me, I smirked.

And then I jumped.


	10. Giggle Box

**Sorry for such a late update, hopefully I will update again on Sunday. I won't be doing anymore writing in Dimitri's P.O.V. unless requested.**

**Here is chapter 10 (T.M.I. Alert) enjoy and review!**

**R P.O.V.**

_And then I jumped_

I never liked being in infirmaries, it was always cold, smelt bad, the beeping machines were annoying, oh and don't forget how uncomfortable theses beds are and the annoying doctors and nurses. I always ended up in here whether I was back at home or, now, here in Montana somehow I always came back to a similar atmosphere I guess the same bad luck can find me no matter where I am. In fact back home in Florida the nearest medical center they gave me my own room like a chronic patient, like those with diabetes, asthma, or allergies.

I'm guessing that by now being here we an omen. _Well you Know first impression is everything, and all that._

So being surrounded by all this misery I just couldn't help myself when I scared Kitten. I watched as she screamed and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room all the while I laughed my ass off. I laughed till my sides hurt and tears were streaming out of my eyes. But the amusement did not come without its price. The laughing and sudden movement caused a searing pain throughout my back. So was scaring her worth it?

_Yeah it was worth it. _I suppressed a scream of pain.

"That not funny." trying to ignore the pain, I turned to see Kisa in the door way looking in cautiously as if something was going to come out and grab her. This caused me to laugh harder. Now she fumed as she walked in hands on her hips, glaring and completely oblivious to my actual pain.

"I'm sorry Kitten I couldn't help myself. Can you forgive me?" she tilted her head from side to side as if thinking of the idea of forgiving her when she finally came to a decision.

"O.k. on one condition, You have to convince my daddy to take me to the Autumn's Day Festival."

"Autumn 's Day Festival? What is that?"

" It is a large celebration that everyone puts on every year not to far from here to celebrate the beginning and end of fall. They usually have all kinds of games, and rides, and food, and stores for shopping lots of different people from all over the world come so there will be lots of shopping and lots of fun. I've been asking Daddy to take me but he keeps saying no." while explain things she spoke to me as if _**I **_was the child and not her but shill I kind of got what she was saying. She is so cute.

And, ooh she was a clever one. Trying to get what she wants through me. "And you have to come too."

"What? Why?" Now what reason would I have coming with her?

"Because I do not want to go alone with just my daddy, I want you to come and shop and have fun to."

Honestly shopping was not my forte- I didn't mind it really but I would rather be in a gym or something else. But having fun was, maybe for Katya…

"O.k. fine but I have to meet your father first and there are no promises that he will say yes."

"Really! Yeah!" She screamed. She was so cute and I guess she has never been to this particular festival I have been to it once and it is quite spectacular, I wonder how her father said no with all her adorable excitement.

I picked her up and sat her on my bed once more, ignoring the pain, I listened as she started talking about how her dad was supposed to take her last year and never did and that she really wanted to go, she was a lot more talkative since I first met her. But that was alright, it kept the pain at bay.

"So what's your dad like?"

"Um. His nice but can be really quit but funny too. But to me he looks like a porn star." I couldn't help is I busted out laughing.

"And how would you know what a porn star looks like?" she just winked which caused me to laugh again. But for some reason from the way Kitten looked herself, I did not think she was too far off from her description of her father's appearance. Though I kind of felt bad for her father even though I did not know him. I know it must be tough to be a now single parent, I've lived in a similar atmosphere growing up with just me and my mom. But in addition to that, having your own daughter think he is a porn star and, have a full time job at a boarding school. His life must be rough. Especially the boarding school part.

_**Not just any type of school.**_ And so she remakes her appearance.

I didn't really understand what Asya was talking about at first then just figured there must be something special about the school. Since she was a dragon and was technically a part of me there maybe something special with the school as well. After all I was sent here. I also came to this conclusion because my experience in coming to Montana I have not only survived a plane crash, found out I was a dragon, saved the daughter of a dragon and have meet the dragon who is the father Kitten but have also found out the I could summon and control a powerful magic, yeah that's not normal. So it is possible that I was sent to a school that specializes with not so normal people, and maybe my mother had other reasons for sending me here after all.

"Rose? Rose!"

"Hum? What Kitten?"

"You spaced out with a really funny look on your face."

"Oh I have a funny look on my face? What about your face ha?" I asked while tickling her.

I picked her up when she started the giggle while begging me to stop. "What if I don't want to stop?" I through her up in the air a couple of time causing her to scream and laugh even harder.

Just as I through her up in the air once again and heard her scream someone kicked the door open.

I immediately went on defense. It was a habit I guess. I've been in a position where I had to react on a moment's notice just to fight off any random threat. And for some stranger to just bust into my room like that…with no warning…well let's just say I wasn't going to react well.

As the door creaked and banged against the door I moved. I grabbed Katya in one fluid motion and placed her behind my back and swung my legs over the bed in a sitting position. I didn't want to be belly up for any threat that came my way. No matter how much it hurt my back.

Facing me in the door way was the most gorgeous and sexist man in the world. His was the kind of hot that got you ran over by traffic. He was tall, about 6'7, brown hair two shades lighter than my hair that came to his shoulders and framed his face, and sharp brown eyes. His 6'7 frame was complemented by his well-defended muscles, those muscles weren't too big and bulky but lean and well-built but large enough to be sexy as hell.

_Yummy_, I was wet just thinking about what I could do with him.

_**His Dragon is just as sexy; when we take a mate I want him. No one else, he is ours. We need a strong mate to take care of us. **__ookay…_

All in all if I wasn't seeing him as a threat I wouldn't hesitate to jump the mysterious 24 year old looking man right now.

When he busted into the room he had a clear look of determination as he quickly scanned the room with cold emotionless eyes. He then finally focused his attention to me and if I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was taken back with what he saw, emotions clouding his eyes, then again it was gone the next second.

He narrowed his eyes once again looking me over. As I did the same to him, assessing his strengths and weakness. Another useful habit of mine. He was strong yes, and by his tan and chiseled features he worked out a lot in the different elements, he was tough, and I knew in a fair fight with him I would lose hands down. Doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight.

But his great looks and strength was not the only thing I reviled about him. As I probed with my senses I felt a strong electrical current in the air that wasn't there before.

_**You're sensing his magic. He is a dragon after all …a powerful one at that.**_

_Can he sense me?_

_**I don't know, probably.**_

I watched as he looked me over. He studied me and I begin to think about what he saw. An injured teenage girl, with messy brown hair and burned from the crash. Right now I don't think I looked all that great.

Up and down he looked stopping at my breasts and hips, men. And finally decided to look at my boobs. O.k. yeah I had a pretty good figure with curves in all the right places, a flat stomach, firm tan arms and legs, and let's not forget my heart shaped butt and C cup size breasts. But as he gazed at me I started to be more self-aware and unsure. I've had men look at me the way he is looking at me now but I have never affected me like this.

Looking at his face once more it was no longer guarded, but filled with lust and hunger. I felt like he was going to eat me. Not good, so I had to remove his eyes from my boobs.

"Hey, I'm up here." His gaze snapped to my face once more and his emotions once again were locked away.

Then he narrowed his eyes.

"You're awake." Stating the obvious.

"Really, I didn't notice. Thank you for clearing up my confusion." This seemed to anger him though he hid it well.

I knew I was sarcastic and I also so knew I made a lot of enemies with my sarcasm but the way I see it is if they can't accept me for it then they are just not worth my time. Simple as that.

"Welcome to St. Vladimir academy Miss. Hathaway I am Guardian Keeper Dimitri Belikov, I am also your new mentor." As he spoke I noticed a light Russian ascent similar to Katya's only not as heavy.

His eyes searched the room once again as if looking for something.

"Are you looking for something?"

"No."

"Liar! Is the thing you're looking for a little girl? About yea high, brown hair and eyes. Hazel star in each eye?" he nodded slowly as if testing me.

"Oh. So you're the infamous father of the giggle box, oh and your right Kayta, he does look like a porn star." Now he just looked confused. And as if on cue Kitten started laughing.

"Told you so." She spoke as she popped out behind me where she was hidden only a moment ago.

The she started giggling again.

"What?"

"Giggle box?" sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last time**_

"_Giggle box" sigh_

**Present**

"So explain this to me again. Who and what are you?"

They all gave me impatient and annoyed looks. It has currently been about three hours since Guardian_ Belikov _came into to my room after I woke up. And let me tell you that in counter went very awkwardly.

_**Flashback**_

"Have you no shame" I asked her exasperated. She shook her head.

**I like her, and him, yes he is yummy even in his human form and just a minute ago you thought the same thing .**_ok yes he is sexy as hell but he is our mentor now and in this moment I don't think we are ready for a mate._ **I will talk to you more about this later.**

"Can you get away from my daughter now? Katya it is time to go now." making himself known again Dimitri spook in a not so nice tone of voice. I just gave him a look.

"Daddy don't be so mean, please let me stay." kitten begged from behind me hanging on to my neck. His request was rude yes but not surprising. I was an unknown to him, a stranger who could be very well dangerous to his daughter. And right now to him I was a threat in which he wanted his daughter away from. Before I was unconscious, then I wasn't a threat now I was. Understandable.

"It is ok kitten your fathers right you should probable go now." Not taking my eyes off of Dimitri. Kitten sighed and slid off the bed still by my sided.

"Bye Rose, but I can see you later right?"

"Of course." After that she left waving goodbye as she walked out the door. Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me once again.

"don't leave." Was all he said as he followed Kisa out.

He returned not long after though at first he didn't speak. I was still sitting up watching him I would have laid down after a while but my back hurt to much and the way he was looking at me made my fill like he was a predator circling its pray.

"what are you cooing?" I asked. He studied me once again before answering my question.

"Sensing you." Ok.

"Get up and get changed the headmistress is coming." _je thanks for your concern._

**Present**

"I am headmistress Korva. I am a moroi. A vampire with magic who does not kill for blood. This" she pointed to a middle aged woman with light sandy colored hair and green eyes. "Is Guardian Alberta Portriv** (yeah I know I didn't spell that right but you get it.) **She is captain of the guardians she is a damphire, half moroi half human." Headmistress Korva reminded me of a hawk with her sharp features and pointed nose. However Alberta looked nicer with warmer features but fierce at the same time.

"And this affects me how?"

O.k. yeah I was acting dumb. I already knew about this and the school and everything else about moroi, damphires, stirgoi and there relationships between each other and with humans. Don't ask me how I knew because honestly I don't know myself.

_**It is in your blood and because I have already known about this world you know as well.**_

_I suppose that makes sense… wait a minute if you have known about this before me that means you're older than me... so how old are you?_

_**117 and still young.**_

_Hold up I don't get it. If you're me then how are you older than me and 117! _

She sighed and started to speak to me in a voice that you might speak to a child. _**Technically I am not you. As in you. I am myself. The reason why you are considered a dragon is because you can morph in to me, control our magic, and control me.**_

_You lost me but o.k._

All of this was just so confusing. Apparently I am a dragon but not a dragon. And the people here and the academy don't know it. This was giving me a headache.

"Rosemarie. Rosemarie?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Now do you understand?" while I was talking with Asya _Headmistress _Koriva had been giving me another lecture on Moroi and damphires.

"Yeah, yeah I get it can I leave now?"

"Yes, guardian Belikov will show you to you dorm, your stuff have already been placed there. Come to my office tomorrow to get your books and times table. Good bye and good night." And with that she left with the other woman, guardian Potriv on her heals.

That left me with _him._ He wasn't here whenHeadmistress Koriva was but now he was back. We stood there for a while and sat in silence, I took the time to study him further. Behind that mask of his you could barely see anything and with his imposing looks and hard features he was quite scary but somehow he didn't intimidate me. Actually it was quite a turn-on. Though I was now curious as to what he was thinking. What does he keep behind that impenetrable wall of his?

"so my room?"


	12. needed sleep

"So Dimitri, right?" no response.

"Your Katya's father. She talks a lot about you." No response. This was starting to get annoying.

Dimitri was currently giving me a tour of the Academy and dorms. It was beautiful but it reminded me more of a gothic styled Cathedral or castle then a school. But _Dimitri _didn't speak a word unless he was pointing something out or explaining something.

Over all he was very quiet and it annoyed the crap out of me.

That's it no matter what it takes I will get some kind of emotion or reaction out of him. This will be fun.

Coming from the main school building we started walking toward a smaller building that was awkwardly positioned across from the gym next to the novice's dorm.

It was a plan red brick style with a modern square cut roof and several uniformly cut windows over all the building itself blend in and was hardly a spectacle but what caught my action was the fact that out of all of the buildings on the campus was because of how new it looked. It was probable built for the dragon students.

"And this is the fledgling dorms. It is fairly new and this is where the entraining dragons or fledglings stay. And this is where I will stay so if you need me I will most likely be here. "He confirmed my thought.

We passed the newer building walking to an older dorm not too far from the newer one. "And this is the novice dorm. It is across from the gym for covenants just like the moroi are across from the commons."

We started walking toward the novice building, as we entered another guardian nodded toward Belikov and he nodded back but that's not what surprised me, it was the stares. Novices, mostly male, stared at me, as if checking me out. The guys looked as if they were mentally undressing me while, the girls, although fewer in number, either gave me warm smiles or evil glares.

Dimitri placed his large hand on my shoulder almost possessively and led me past them, their eyes following my every move. "Is it always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind"

We walked up the stairs up to the top level on the third floor and then down the hall to a door. It was nothing special manly just standard. There were two other doors that I could see on this hallway but other than that it looked deserted.

Pulling out an antique looking key Dimitri opened up the door and showed me inside.

"This is your room and here is your key, there is a bathroom down the hall and emergency exit across from it."

He handed me the key as I looked around the room. It was plain and small. There was a small book shelf, a dresser, and door that most likely led to a closet, a desk in the corner and a narrow twin sized bed. The walls were white and bare and the sheets were white as well. The window was a nice size though all you could was trees and mountains it was pretty but nothing special.

The only color in the room was the black suitcase with red stitching and a light blue duffle bag sitting in the middle of the room.

Over all, the room looked normal. The complete opposite of the world around it.

Before I came here I would have said normal is over rated and way boring but then I found out I was sent to a boring school with vampires, dhampires and dragons, and then found out that I was supposed to be a damphire though really I'm a dragon and yet no one knows that. This is completely confusing.

And yet because of that I welcomed the boring change. Though give me a bucket of paint and two days and I could put my own twist to this room, it might almost resemble home.

"I don't get a roommate?"

"Because of the drop in female guardians we have more rooms then students, so no you don't have to share. Actually you're the only one on this floor." Guess that makes me special.

It was quite for a moment. Not really awkward though, it was nice.

"Come to the gym tomorrow and I will give you your timetable." And with that he turned to leave. Before he shut the door he stood there with his back to me for a long moment. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Thanks," this surprised me.

"For what?" he paused for a moment.

"For saving my daughter's life." I looked into his eyes as he glanced away.

"I didn't save her for you, I saver her because I felt I had to." I spook it as barely a whisper on my lips but I sure he heard it as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Since the academy was on a nocturnal schedule I would have to change to the night hours as well, at least that's what they told me.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was problem early to go to bed for them though I was too tired to care.

Instead of unpacking right away I lie down in the surprisingly comfy bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I really need the sleep.

I awoke to a loud banging noise on the door, looking at the clock I noticed it has only been about an hour since I fell asleep and was still tiered. But as the banging continued on my door I got up any way. I opened the door to this jumping blond who was either really excited or really had to pee. Though she looked familiar.

"Hi I'm Lisa! Rosemary right?" she looked at me questionable with her big, jade green eyes. She was tall about 5'9 then again everyone is taller than me. She was slim, really slim and pail which categorized her as a moroi, and long platinum blond hair. She looked like an angel.

"yeah It's Rose."

"It's great to meet you, I'm Lisa Dragomir the student president and I just wanted to come and welcome you to St. Vlads." _Lisa Dragomir_ why does that sound…. The picture! I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the photo. And read the back again and looked at the two little girls. Yep defiantly her. She must have saw my expression because she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, you want to help me unpack? We could talk and get to know each better?" I spook while I placed the picture in my pocket.

"Sure sounds like fun." And just like that we were friends. She came in and helped me put everything away she complimented me on my style and she started making plans on going shopping. Which I'm not much of a shopper but with her so excited it was hard to say no. she told me about how her parents died in a car crash and she was the only one who survived. And as she spook I couldn't help but feel sad myself.

I started to remember things about her and us when we were little we were almost inseparable. So hearing about her parents was hard for me to. She never said anything about us when we were kids so I don't think she remembered so I decided not to say anything. It was good to start over knew.

"I wish I could just redesign this whole room. You know a little paint here, posters here, you know make it more me." I said as I pulled out my bed sheets from home. It was purple with black flowers and butterflies on them.

"That's a great idea I could get us some paint if you tell me what you want and we could paint it together"

"won't you get in trouble for that?" she shrugged.

"good enough for me" we busted out laughing. We sat in silence for a minute.

"well its getting late curfew is in ten minutes so I better go. See you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"sure, but I must be late I have training with Belikov"

"Really, good luck with that you'll be dead before breakfast"

"what?" with that she winked at me and left. After a while I changed into a gray pair of shorts and tank top to go to sleep, set my alarm and hopped into bed. Thinking about Lisa and Dimitri.


	13. the begining

**_Sorry for the late Update, I've had a lot of homework since my new semester started, hopefully i can up date again soon. _**

* * *

><p><em>Instead of unpacking right away I lie down in the surprisingly comfy bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I really need the sleep.<em>

I sighed in content as the darkness concedes me and I felt a slight buzz as the darkness swallowed me.

Then it shifted, the shadows of sleep, changed into familiar cannons and caves. Even though I have only been here once it already felt like home.

"_Hello?" _

'**Hello, young one'** her voice had a soft raspy hiss to it, it was low and melodic. It also had a slight accent to it I hadn't noticed before.

_Asya? Where are you?_ I looked around the beautiful cave setting, it was a large area but completely closed off to outside world. Once again I found myself by the underground waterfall, only this time I was able to admire its beauty and relaxing music and southing tones of the flowing water.

**I am here. **Her feminine light tone was almost like thick honey, smooth and slow.

I turned to look at her just as she jumped down form a ledge about 15 feet up. From the high of the jump I thought the landing would be jerky and hard but somehow she made it seem light and elegant almost as smooth as the water flowing in the stream. Even with her broken wings, tightly curled to her back she landed as soft as a feather.

_How did I get back here? _

**I called you. Soon enough you will learn how to come here of your own free will, but until then I will sseek you myself when I can sso we can speak and train. **While saying so she walked around me a few paces just before she bent the leaned muscled legs and lowered herself to the floor of the cave. Her tail was once again wrapped in loose curls around me as befor. I suppose it must be how she slept nose to tail, only her tail was to long so she simple would circle it for the lazy comfort.

_Oh, _at this I sat down at the edge of the stream, might as well get settled if this was going to take a while.

_Ok, start talking, what do I need to know?..._ and just like that her silver-violet, cat like-eyes stared at me, narrowing slightly she spoke.

**I'm currently in a different dimension from you called Variest de Dram or The forgotten Dream. This wass the original dimension of dragons. **It sounded pretty but... I looked around once more.

_Was the original dimension? What happened?_

**Well dragons learned to evolve and move from world to world not many dragons come to the past world, live here or are born here anymore. **

_How do you go from one dimension to the other?_

**The only way we can cross dimensions is through a veil. All veilss are guarded by a gate keeper. **

_Okay, so how am I here now?_

**You're not here. **

_But-_

**You are here but not **_**here**_** here, your body is not technically here, just your celestial or sprit form is. Because you are my human half you have the ability to find and see me without having to passs through the veil. **The entire time she spoke to me it seemed like she was speaking to a child when she herself said she was no more than child.

_Okay so explain to me this whole _' you're a dragon but you're not a dragon thing.'_ And our age difference and all this morphing-magic shit._

**I won't go into the complete hisstory manly because I only know a little bit about it, but I can tell you thiss, because technically your human and I am dragon, we are 2 different beings but we are able to be the ssame person because we are technical the same soul with the same magic just in 2 bodies. **

_Why wasn't I able to shift into you when I was born?_

**That tiess back into our hisstory and I don't really know all of itt… **

For a moment she broke off, she was quiet for a while, as if thinking of what to say next or maybe reliving a memory. Something about this topic affected her. It wasn't like she was lying but more of a longing or saddened thought.

**I'm sorry I… I don't know everything but perhaps we will learn together. I… I was only able to learn so much…**

_That's ok Asya. _There was a long heavy pause of quiet._ Well I mean we are at this school for Vampires, Damphires and Dragons, someone's bound to know the answers to our questions. _

She gave me this long look and then sighed.

**Well that should be it for now, tomorrow I'll show you how to come and go from here as you please.**

_Hey Asya, Dimitri… he is a dragon right? _She gave me a look, almost… wistful.

**Yess. He is a very powerful one at that.**

_Is… is he a keeper?_

She nodded her head yes and then slightly bared her teeth. Sharp ivory fangs as long and thick as my forearm peeked at me and shined in the dim lighting of the cave. Though the sight of them was not threatening, no she was giving me her cheeky, sly smile, the same one I would associate with a teenage girl who was smitten'.

_And you also said something about having a mate? What did you mean by that? _

She just gave me that same cheeky smile…** Good night Rose.**

She spoke in a faint voice just as the waterfall and beautiful smiling dragon began to fade away into a grey fog and shadowy darkness once again as I let sleep swallow me.


End file.
